Surprise, surprise!
by Jumbiee
Summary: Gokudera, a tiny closet and you.


_This reader insert story is something that appeared randomly in my mind before going to sleep some nights ago. Maybe you'll find it crazy or confusing at first, but I guess you'll be able to understand what everything is about at the end. I hope you like it, and if not, I hope you don't hit me that much!_

Pairing: GokuderaxReader  
><span>Summary:<span> Gokudera, a tiny closet and you.  
><span>Warning:<span> First of all, industrial quantities of OC. On the other hand, Spanish is actually my native tongue, so you might spot more than a few mistakes...  
><span>Clarification:<span> Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is not mine. I wish at least Gokudera or Yamamoto were ;_;

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise, surprise!<strong>

"Are you sure about this, woman?"  
>"Of course I am, Hayato. This cannot go that bad… I trust you."<br>"Make sure not to be as noisy as you usually are, we could be caught."  
>"Shh… if you keep on talking like that, it's all gonna be your fault." Gokudera felt shivers run down his spine as a pair of warm lips approached one of his ears to pronounce those last words in a soft whisper.<p>

o.o.o

"Hey, it's getting really hot in here." You mumbled softly after a few minutes, breaking the uncomfortable silence which filled the tedious atmosphere that surrounded both of you. You started thinking about what you could do in order to satisfy your needing of feeling more comfortable or fresh, only to find one single and possible answer: to undo the upper buttons of your school uniform's shirt. That wasn't, obviously, something you were used to do in front of people, but considering the darkness in which Gokudera and you were submerged, there was almost a hundred percent of probabilities that he would't find anything out. You were going to do up your buttons again when the time came.  
>"Tch. Just bear with it, stupid woman."<br>"Hm, how weird, you being as sweet as always!" You replied nervously, raising your voice a few decibels.  
>"Shut up!" Gokudera covered your mouth with his free hand, as the other one was busy with <em>that<em> secret issue. You bit his fingers with no mercy in order to free yourself from his grip. "Arg, you bitch!" He moaned, while taking his hand away from you, brushing accidentally one of your breasts in the process. You shuddered notoriously after feeling his touch over your thin bra's fabric.  
>"Ah! You are such a pervert!" You slapped his face, now covered with sweat due to the increasing heat that started to flood the tiny place. "How dare you… ah!" With a movement that took you less than a second, you tore Gokudera's belt off his pants and put it around his neck.<br>"Wait! Wh-what the hell do you think you are doing? Have you gone mad, you brainless moron?"  
>"<em>You<em> make me go mad!" You yelled through your gritted teeth, putting more pressure on the squeeze. "You won't leave this place alive, I swear it!"  
>"Argh!" Gokudera moaned, breathless, while trying to free himself, but the reaction he obtained from you was even worse than the previous one. In a thousandth of a second, you managed to straddle him, preventing him from making any movement.<br>"I-I can't breathe!"  
>"Oh, say it again, you asshole! Say it again!" You couldn't hold yourself from showing a sinister smirk.<br>"Hmph- mph!" The silver-haired boy couldn't manage to articulate anything coherent, faltering moans were the only stuff that came from his wide-open mouth.  
>"Hah, what a pleasure…" His vulnerability just made you feel more satisfied with all your doing.<br>"I-I can't h-hold it anym-more!"  
>"Sorry, what did you say? I couldn't hear well…"<br>"THAT I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE, YOU FUCKING SNOT!"  
>You shivered as you felt something creamy running down from your neck to the inner part of your thigh, making every part of your uniform and body get dirty.<br>"You moron! You have just ruined EVERYTHING!"  
>"What the fuck are you saying? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FUCKED EVERYTHING UP!" Gokudera yelled at you in such a high voice that it made your head spin without stop."Now I'm gonna make you pay for it, you fucking useless piece of shit!" The boy stretched both of his now free hands in order to grab your shirt's collar, but everything he could find in its place was a pair of thin bra straps. Still feeling dizzy, you tottered because of the violent grab and lost your balance. This way, you made both of you crash against a pair of wooden doors, and your dirty bodies found their way to the cold floor.<p>

Watching the scene, there was and astonished Tsuna, who had entered his room a while ago with Yamamoto, Ryohei, Haru and Kyoko. The group of motionless youngsters couldn't believe what their eyes where witnessing: you where lying on the floor, with your skirt only covering the upper part of your slim thighs, while exposing your blood red bra, which's straps where being held fiercely by Gokudera's fists, whose belt was hanging from his bruised neck and whose hips where being embraced by your legs; both of you being covered in _cake_. That aside from the fact that you had just exited the Vongola Tenth's bedroom's pint-sized closet in an absolutely non-conventional manner.

"Ha-ha-happy birthday, T-tenth." Gokudera managed to say despite his shaking voice and his reddish face.  
>Tsuna couldn't hear anything apart from your voices going round inside his head, deceiving him even more with every spoken word. He had entered the room with enough time to hear every sound that came from his closet. <em>"Hey, it's getting really hot in here." "Arg, you bitch!" "Ah! You are such a pervert!" "You make me go mad!" "Argh!" "Oh, say it again, you asshole! Say it again!" "Hmph- mph!" "Hah, what a pleasure…" "I-I can't h-hold it anym-more!"<em> What-the-heck-was-going-on-here?

On the other hand, Yamamoto, Haru, Ryohei and Kyoko just couldn't join every piece of the puzzle in order to understand how the hell an innocent birthday surprise had turned in such an 18+ movie scene.

o.o.o

_"Alright."A silver haired boy spoke up after giving a deep sigh. "Today's the Tenth's birthday, so guess what… I thought we could give him a lesson about Astronomy and all the extraordinary beings which exist beyond our planet!"  
>"Gokudera…" You said, showing him a worried expression. "Tsuna will run from us if we even try to do that." You stopped one second, only to clarify your voice. "A birthday surprise is supposed to be awesome and entertaining, not something bored and uninteresting for the person who is receiving it."<br>"Shut up stupid, the Tenth doesn't lack of culture as you do!"  
>"Gokudera, I think she's right." Said Yamamoto, and at the same time both Kyoko and Haru nodded their heads in agreement.<em>  
>"<em>Haha, you have no quorum for achieving your goal!"<em>  
>"<em>I have already told you to close your mouth, you fucking woman!"<br>"Hey, hey, don't argue." A pacific Yamamoto tried to calm you down. "We'll find something else to do."  
>"What about cooking a huge birthday cake together? I could also tell Onii-chan." Kyoko inquired shyly.<br>"Hahi! That's a great idea, Kyoko-chan! We could make it at home, my parents would be glad to receive all of you." Haru said with soft brightness in her eyes._  
>"<em>Hmph, sounds quite conventional for me." You added, almost bringing the girls' excitement down.<br>_"_Same here." For your amazement, Gokudera had just agreed with you for the first time in his life._  
>"<em>I mean, we can do it. But what about…" You gave a pause which made the atmosphere fill with tension. "...giving it to him in a special way?"<em>

And there you were now, still lying on the floor, thinking about how events succeeded each other in order to put you in your current situation. The idea of coming out Tsuna's closet with a huge cake in the hands had been completely yours, but that didn't have to mean you were the one who necessarily had to execute it. You thought, at first, about sharing the space inside of it with Kyoko and Haru, since all of you failed to contact Chrome in order to invite her to the surprise party, but this thought vanished when they told you they were not going to arrive with enough time to prepare the surprise because they had to pick up the present they had reserved for Tsuna in a store which was located near Nami High. Then Ryohei, Yamamoto and Gokudera appeared in your mind, but, first of all, the three of them were men, and there was a great probability they wouldn't fit in that tiny space, and also then you remembered that the first two had to stay practicing in their Boxing and Baseball club respectively on that day of the week. So, after unsuccesfully trying to find as many ways as possible to avoid it, you had to face the fact that Gokudera was the only one left to carry the plan out with you.

_"Dream about it, (Name)"  
>"Oh, come on! It's for Tsuna, think about him, about how happy he would get when he saw his right-hand-man doing such a touching thing for him..."<br>After hesitating a long while, the boy decided to give up. "Fine."_

You thought things were going to develop without any inconvenients until you entered the tiny closet, which Tsuna's mother had kindly emptied before, and in which you both fitted with more than some problems. But the biggest one of them was how to make the cake go in such a reduced space. In view of the situation, Gokudera finally decided to make it rest on top of his head while holding it with one of his hands. And from there on you know how facts developed.

"Well, I guess It's time to celebrate, huh?" You said nervously, with one of your eyebrows ticking without any control. You instantly felt every pair of eyes in the room shoot you a skeptical look. Well, almost every of them, because Tsuna was keeping his mind busy with the thought of removing the closet from his room the following year.

* * *

><p><em>If you want to, you can let me know if you're still alive with a review!<em>  
><em>Thank you so much for reading, greetings for everybody! (:<em>


End file.
